Sapling
by Kisara White
Summary: Once there was a team.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Sapling

Summary:Filling in the empty blanks...

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

A young woman stood on the edge of the village walls, her face covered by a mask. She faced an army of immeasurable amount. Her eyes shone from behind the mask with inshore tears. Pink hair stood out from her form as did emerald green eyes. She suddenly let out a sigh. It was weary and tired, a sigh that one would use before they died. She charged.

A young man sat facing his large window. His face was covered by a large hat and his clothes by a cloak. The man stared regretfully at the village. Blue eyes were full of sadness and regret. He took off his hat and ran his hand through his blonde hair.

A raven haired man stood facing his soldiers, a mask covering his crimson red eyes and clenched teeth. He looked at the bowed mask-covered men and women. He listened to the far off ringing of the warning gongs, the gongs sounding as if to warn of something else.

A silver haired man sat in a room, two hundred men and woman watching him, all wearing green vests. He wore a black mask and the same green vest. He looked up at the ceiling, his hair in end. He turned towards the village gates. His skin prickled as he sensed great foreboding. He hissed quietly.

A blonde woman with a huge busy stood beside her black-haired apprentice as she stared at the lottery in her hand. She looked up at the skies and started to run towards the village, her apprentice a few feet behind her.

A fair-skinned, raven haired man stood beside several others, wearing a black cloak with red clouds. One of them chuckled gravely and looked towards the village they were now working with. They tensed.

Several hundred enemies shivered as a pinkette slaughtered their ranks. Few touched her and even fewer did those men survive. Suddenly a large snake reared up to snap at her, a snake like man hissing at her. They engaged in battle, clashes of metal against metal. No one survived the after shocks.

It was silent from behind the gates. A fox, a hawk, a dog, a red cloud, and a slug started to open the gates. They stepped outside. It was silent. They looked at the center of the battleground.

A cherry blossom staggered, trying desperately to reach the stars. To uproot herself and become something greater. But that can never be for a cherry blossom will fall and wilt if she is not rooted to the ground. So she wilted. She wilted for she would always watch as everyone's shadows grew longer till her sun was gone and all she had left was darkness.

And everyone watched as she became no more. Regret and pain in everyone's faces.

The fox was ashamed at never noticing her pain and suffering as she sweat blood and tears.

The hawk was sorrowful that he lost his chance to show her how vast his love was and how he never noticed how beautiful she was as a little sapling.

The dog was regretful for always ignoring her and never nurturing her.

The red clouds only could watch a bit saddened that such talent was wasted in the leaves that merely sheltered her. They wishes her luck in the next life.

The slug mourned for the sapling she nurtured was uprooted to the folly of others. She gave off a wail.

Yet regrets were not suiting for the blossom and she forgave them with heaven's rain. And they became as content as they could be without her.

Once there was a team. Once there was a dog, a fox, a hawk, and a cherry blossom. Once there was a broken man, a monster, an avenger, and nothing. Once there was a wolf, a frog, a snake, and a slug. Now there is a teacher, a hokage, a commander, and a stone.

Once there was a dog, snarling and biting to protect his pups.

Once there was a fox, who wanted a family, more than anything wanting to love.

Once there was a hawk, who wanted nothing more than his family to stay alive.

Once there was a cherry blossom, abandoned by her family. She wanted nothing more than for everything to be okay.

Once there was a team. They became heroes in their own right, through blood and sweat. Three of the four were broken. The last one was pure. Beautiful. Yet in her quest to fix her broken team, she became the most broken of them all. Now the ending is up to you. The blanks, after all, must be filled. It's just the matter of how much you know and how much you can find out.

* * *

PLEASE DON'T FLAME! HELPFUL CRITISIM WOULD BE HELPFUL THOUGH! FIRST TIME WRITING!


	2. Chapter 2

Dear all readers, I am wondering if I should make a sequel or such to 'Sapling'. I am holding a poll so please vote...! 


End file.
